


Daddy Please

by etitsangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Riding, Short One Shot, Smut, age gap, chanbaek au, do not read if uncomfortable, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etitsangst/pseuds/etitsangst
Summary: Baekhyun was getting frustrated because he can't sleep luckily his daddy was there to aid him to his every needs.
Relationships: incest - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Daddy Please

**Author's Note:**

> Smut without plot so uh please do not read if you're uncomfortable with it.

Baekhyun got frustrated because he can't sleep. He kept on tossing around but without his daddy's presence in the bed with him, he really found it hard to sleep.

Baekhyun trudged his way towards Chanyeol's office, rubbing his tired eyes frustratedly. He heard Chanyeol humming to the beat he was working on the moment Baekhyun entered the room. Chanyeol didn't notice Baekhyun until he felt someone pulled his chair back.

"Why are you still up baby?" Chanyeol asked worriedly when Baekhyun sat himself on Chanyeol's lap, wriggling to find the best spot before wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck. Baekhyun whined a soft daddy before burying his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck.

"Aw, why?" Chanyeol asked, pulling Baekhyun's face away from the hiding. 

"Daddy not there," Baekhyun mumbled, fiddling with his hand. 

"Didn't you sleep just alright without daddy nowadays?" Chanyeol asked.

It was obvious Chanyeol was worried about Baekhyun since Chanyeol had to work until late night for these past months so Baekhyun had to sleep all by himself. Which is something he was afraid to do so eversince he was born. In the first few days, Baekhyun had trouble being alone so Chanyeol either bring him to his office or postponed his job to the morning after.

It tires Chanyeol but he couldn't just leave Baekhyun alone.Baekhyun did eventually convinced Chanyeol he can be by himself after several times of talking.

Chanyeol had no choice but believed Baekhyun and left him to sleep alone. So when he had a whining Baekhyun on his lap, not being able to sleep, make Chanyeol anxious.

Baekhyun nodded, blush started to crept up to his cheeks as he ever so slowly moved his hips on Chanyeol's. 

It was at that moment Chanyeol felt it. 

Chanyeol looked down and noticed a tent on Baekhyun's pajama, cooing when he finally understood the reason Baekhyun was here.He pulled Baekhyun into a deep kiss, both hands grasp to his hips, moving it back and forth. 

"What do my princess want?" 

Baekhyun mewled at the nickname, both of them trying to catch a breath from the small make out. 

"Da-dday, please,"

"Tell me what do you want princess?" Chanyeol teased, sucking a mark on Baekhyun's neck. 

"Fingers-daddy pls," Baekhyun moaned, feeling his own slick started to drip.

"You want daddy's fingers?" 

Baekhyun nodded vigorously earning a slap on his bum.

"Words, princess," 

"Yes daddy please want to feel daddy fingers uh inside me" 

"please daddy please," 

Baekhyun was full humping on Chanyeol at this point, trying to get as much friction on his harden dick as possible. Chanyeol shoved three of his fingers into Baekhyun's mouth and Baekhyun greedily sucked them all, coating the fingers with his saliva.

It wasn't like he needed it but Chanyeol always found it hot whenever Baekhyun got his warm mouth wrapped around Chanyeols fingers.

Baekhyun sucked on Chanyeol's fingers, his other hands busy fiddling under Chanyeol's pants, tugging at the hard cock.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful baby," Chanyeol pulled his fingers out after a few minutes. 

He pulled down Baekhyun's pajama pants, slowly shoved one finger in Baekhyun, feeling Baekhyun clenching around his fingers.

"M-more please daddy ah need more,"

Chanyeol was kind enough to comply, smirking when he shoved two fingers along side the first one. 

Baekhyun's mouth agape from the stretch before a loud moan came out of his mouth when Chanyeol suddenly hit his prostate.

"You like it? Always so eager to suck daddy's finger in yea" Chanyeol teased, ever so slowly moving his movement rapidly. 

"Uhm. Love daddy's-uh fingers so much-ah, faster please daddy," Baekhyun whined desperately. 

"Can you come from this alone baby? Can you do that?" 

Baekhyun nodded his head, grinding his hips more on Chanyeol's.

"yes-yes please daddy," 

"uh- wanna cum," Chanyeol hummed, ignoring his own hard on as he plunged his fingers deeper inside Baekhyun, letting Baekhyun moved his own hips on Chanyeol's fingers.

"ah yes daddy please I-," Baekhyun mewled desperately, gripping Chanyeol's hair.

"Cum princess," just like that Baekhyun cum, staining both of their shirt with his white strips. 

"Fuck," Chanyeol groaned when he felt Baekhyun's hand gripping his hard on, right after coming down from his first orgasm.

"C-can I ride daddy? Wanna help daddy too," Baekhyun asked politely, after his orgasm, his dick becoming hard once again at the feeling of Chanyeol's length in his small hands.

"Fuck yes princess, just do whatever you want,"Baekhyun nodded, excitedly pulling Chanyeol's pants down with Chanyeol's aid. 

He moaned when he saw the thick girth, wrapping it around his hands, tugging at it a few times, satisfied when he saw some precum already forming.

"Daddy wouldn't last long if you keep doing that baby," Chanyeol warned and Baekhyun took that as a sign to eas himself on the tip of Chanyeol's dick. 

"Ah-yes-fuck, baby," Chanyeol moaned loudly,throwing his head back when Baekhyun suddenly plunged himself down in one go.

Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol, focusing on riding his daddy, head tilting back when he hit himself on his prostate. 

"Daddy-ah, so good uh, daddy gonna fill me yea," 

"Ride daddy so good, daddy gonna fill me with his pups," Baekhyun quicken his movement, in love with the sound that Chanyeol make when he was riding him. 

"Ah-daddyy," Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol thrust his hips forward, meeting with Baekhyun's ride.

Baekhyun felt himself weaken as Chanyeol repeateadly hit his prostate every time their hips met. Chanyeol took that as a sign to fasten his movement more, helping Baekhyun to move himself on top of him. Baekhyun surged forward, connecting his mouth with Chanyeol, moaning in each other mouth. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol gripped his cock, tugging it up and down, matching the pace he had with his hips.

"Daddy-," 

"Just a bit more yea, can you wait for daddy?" Baekhyun nodded his head obediently.

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun moved on him, fucking into Baekhyun faster, both hands gripping at Baekhyun's hips, leaving Baekhyun's cock alone much to his dismay.

"Da-ddy I can't, please," Baekhyun sobbed, head dropping down on Chanyeol's shoulder as he felt Chanyeol repeatedly hitting his prostate. 

"Let go princess, it's okay daddy's coming too," 

"Ah-Dadddyy," Baekhyun stilled his hips, moaning a series of daddy as he came on their stomachs.

Chanyeol was the only one moving, trying to find his own orgasm before letting out a loud moan cumming deep inside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sighed in relief, feeling Chanyeol's cum filling him. Chanyeol tried catching his breath, fingers hvering over their connected part, picking up some of the cum dripping out from the hole before shoving his cum full fingers into Baekhyun's mouth.

An already sleepy Baekhyun gladly sucked the fingers, whining around it when he felt Chanyeol moved, his cock still buried in Baekhyun, as Chanyeol got up from his chair walking towards their room.Chanyeol shushed him, rubbing his back gently, carrying the sleepy Baekhyun back to their room. 

He will have a lot of work to do tomorrow but he didn't mind as long he can keep his baby happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally an abo without plot fic but I change it to a normal one since I didn't like how the fic goes bcs it lacks so many things to be call an abo fic so yea. sorry for the inconvenience and comments are highly appreciated. thank you


End file.
